


Kwami Gift Exchange

by YetiPlz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gift Exchange, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiPlz/pseuds/YetiPlz
Summary: Plagg convinces Tikki they should exchange gifts for the holiday season while their two holders are still in school. However, their gift giving plans get a little complicated when they accidentally end up with the wrong holder for a short period of time.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Kwami Gift Exchange

It was a cold and silent winter night that left Tikki’s Miraculous holder, Marinette, sleeping soundly. The kwami herself was starting to fall asleep when she heard a faint tapping at the bedroom’s window. She cracked open an eye to see two small glowing green eyes staring at her accompanied by a smirking face. Tikki immediately opened her eyes and became alert of her surroundings. She glanced over at her sleeping friend before she slipped out of the bedroom to berate the mischievous black cat kwami.

“Plagg! What on Earth are you doing here? What if your Miraculous Holder wakes up and wonders where you are? Don’t tell me you left a sock version of yourself again…” Tikki scolded before even giving the black cat kwami a chance to speak.

“Nice to see you, too, Sugarcube. It’s fine. I made sure he was passed out like a baby before I left. He had a loooooong day thanks to his busy schedule so he’ll be out cold until the morning.” As he was talking, he led Tikki to Marinette’s balcony where he sat down on one of her lounge chairs. “Anyways, I had to see you, Tikki. It’s important.” Plagg explained to the floating red bug.

Tikki’s eyes widened with worry hearing Plagg state that. “What’s wrong, Plagg? Did Master Fu summon us? But usually Wayzz is sent to get us… Then-”

“Sugarcube,” Plagg interrupted. “Listen, this isn’t about Master Fu. This is about us.”

“Us?” Tikki asked incredulously. “Plagg, I don’t-”

“Shh!” The black cat kwami flew up to put his paw on the ladybug kwami’s mouth. “We should…” He drew out his words dramatically with a serious tone. “...exchange gifts this year!” The sullen tone left as a huge grin spread across his face and he threw his paws in the air to emphasize what a fantastic plan he had.

“...” Tikki was silent for a moment trying to process what Plagg said. “Exchange… gifts? Plagg, how do you expect us to do that? Our holders don’t know each other’s identities. And meeting each other at night like this is already a huge risk.”

“Our holders may not know who they truly are… but that doesn’t change the fact that they sit right near each other during class! We could sneak into each other’s holder’s bag to exchange our gifts! The classes are drawn out for hooours. Normally, I just sleep and eat the entire time, but I’ve been thinking about having this little exchange for fun. What do you say, Sugarcube~?”

“I don’t know, Stinky…” Tikki hesitated. It sounded fun, but it was such a huge risk. “Let’s just stick with food so we can eat in the bags and not risk being found sneaking something into the other person’s bag. Okay?”

Plagg hugged Tikki in excitement hearing her agreeing to his plan. “Yes, Tikki! Whatever, you wish! It’ll be nice to break up the boringness of one of the school days.” 

Tikki hugged him back and chuckled. “If anything goes wrong, it’s your fault though. Also, let’s do this the day after tomorrow? It will give me time to ask my Miraculous holder if she can get some nice cheesy treats for you.”

“You are the best, Sugarcube!” Plagg kissed her cheek softly and then began to fly away. “I’ll be sure to get you something nice and sweet!”

“Nothing with cheese, Stinky Sock!” Tikki called after him, but he was already far off in the distance. Just a black speck floating in the dark gray sky. Tikki tried her best to make her blush go away as her cheek still burned from her companion’s kiss. She knew this must be something extremely important for him to show such affection towards her. The black cat usually wasn’t so forward with his affections. Perhaps, the distance had been bugging him like it had for her. Not that it mattered, it was part of the job. They were fortunate enough that their Miraculous Holders were both somewhat close to each other this time.

She flew back into Marinette’s room, glad to see said person was still sprawled out on her bed sleeping peacefully. Tikki settled into her little makeshift bed and fell asleep thinking about a pair of green glowing eyes and stupid smile.

\---------------

Plagg woke up bright and early the next day thinking about what sort of treat he should give to Tikki. It would be tough to compare to the freshly made bakery treats her holder provided, but perhaps he could get something gourmet for her to try? Now, how to make Adrien not so suspicious he didn’t want cheese for a day…

Thinking about the boy, he heard him let out a yawn as he woke up and stretched in his bed. Plagg was greeted by a sleepy “Good morning!” and flew over to greet his partner.

“Morning, Adrien. Sleep well?” He asked. While he may act indifferent most of the time, Plagg had a soft spot for the boy. He was worried about the way he pushed himself in both superhero and civilian roles.

“Yeah, I feel refreshed. How about you? I noticed you rustling some things in the drawer over there. Were you looking for something?” Adrien inquired.

Plagg hoped Adrien hadn’t heard him rustling with the extra beads Adrien had stored in his drawer from the time he made his pig-tailed friend the lucky charm bracelet. Time to improvise, “Oh, you know, just bored and looking at stuff. You have a lot of those beads left over, so I was just entertaining myself hitting them back and forth.” He shrugged and floated over to Adrien’s desk as the boy got out of bed and began to get ready for the school day.

He let Adrien finish with his morning routine while eating a piece of camembert for breakfast. When it was almost time to get cozy in Adrien’s backpack, Plagg took his chance to make his request.

“Hey, Adrien… I think for tomorrow I’m craving something… a bit sweeter.”

“Sweeter? Like Brie cheese?” Adrien asked, confused by this sudden request.

Brie cheese did sound good. But Tikki specifically said ‘No Cheese!’ so he had to make sure to follow her wishes. “N-No… I was thinking more like… cookies? Or macaroons? More like a dessert?” Plagg hoped he was still sounding like his usual nonchalant picky self. ‘He’s usually pretty clueless… so hopefully this works…’ Plagg thought to himself.

“Plagg… Are you feeling alright?” Adrien asked with concern in his voice. “Why the sudden change in food choice?”

“It’d just be for tomorrow. I dunno, I’m just craving something different… you have that gourmet chef right? Have him make some delicious sweet treats you can bring to school. Maybe make extras to hand out to class? It is the holidays.” Plagg rambled, still trying to sound like he doesn’t have any ulterior motives.

“Plagg…” Adrien’s voice was serious as he looked at the black cat kwami who tried hard to still look like it made sense he made such a suggestion. “...are you sacrificing a day of cheese to help me bond with my classmates?” Adrien smiled brightly and hugged Plagg who was confused.

“Uhhh… Yeah! You say making friends is important, right? Why not bring in treats for them?” Plagg was relieved this was working out.

“I’ll have some strawberry cheesecake bites made so you don’t have to completely cut out cheese.” Adrien said.

“Y-You can do that?” Tikki’s words about not wanting any cheese echoed in his mind. “But… wouldn’t they be messy?” It pained him to say this, but he wanted to make his Sugarcube happy. “Maybe sugar cookies would be better? Have your chef guy make them fancy holiday shapes. I’m sure your classmates would love that.”

He could see Adrien’s face think about his words with a hint of confusion about the kwami not demanding cheese for once. “You sure you’re not feeling sick, Plagg?” 

“Yeah, kid.” Plagg took this opportunity to fly into Adrien’s bag and avoid any more questions. “I can smell the glasses lady coming so hurry up.”

Right on cue, Nathalie knocked on the door asking Adrien if he was ready for breakfast. Adrien followed her downstairs and walked into the kitchen to ask his chef if he could make Christmas Cookies to give out to the class the next day. The chef looked pleased and happy to answer such a request. Plagg couldn’t wait to see Tikki’s face when she took a bite of the sweet treats.

\-----------------

Meanwhile, Tikki was having a similar conversation with Marinette. 

“So you want something besides macaroons for a day?” Marinette asked, a bit surprised by Tikki’s sudden request. However, she always wondered if the kwami got bored eating the same treat every day so she couldn’t say she didn’t understand why the request was being made.

“Oh yes, I’m just… in the mood for something different tomorrow. Hehe.” Tikki scratched her head, not very good at lying. She had an extra thought hit her. “Maybe you could make extra treats to give to your friends? Didn’t you mention Adrien smelt like cheese? Maybe he really likes it?” Tikki knew the truth was because Plagg liked it. She honestly had no clue if Adrien was a fan or not. But this was her holder’s weakness.

“You’re right, Tikki! How have I been so blind? I know his amazing cologne helps cover the smell but there’s no doubt about it. He must really love it to have a slight cheesy scent. Oh… but what should I make? Cheesecake bites? Cheesy puff pastries? Cheese danishes?”

“Why don’t we get through the school day? We can work on creating some treats after school and bring them in tomorrow. Sound good?”

“Yes! What a great idea! Tikki, you’re the best!” Marinette hugged her kwami friend who was glad she could also help Marinette out while planning on having her secret rendezvous with her black cat friend.

\-----------------

The next day at school both Adrien and Marinette came into class with a box of treats for everyone.

“H-Hi, Adrien! You are so amazing, I mean those treats look so amazing! It’s sweet of you to have those amazing sablés Christmas cookies made for the class!” Marinette looked over the artistry of the decorated cookies shaped like snowmen, Christmas trees, and other holiday shapes. Adrien had them packed into little boxes to hand out to his classmates.

“Thanks, Marinette! And your treats look delicious. Did you make them yourself?” Adrien asked the blushing girl.

“Y-Yeah! I wasn’t sure what you-I mean the class would like and wanted to try something different than macaroons… so I made star shaped cheese danishes and Gougeres made with Gruyère cheese.” She handed him a package just as he handed one to her.

“I hope you like them!” They both said in unison. They both chuckled out of embarrassment and continued to hand out the rest of their treats to everyone until Ms. Bustier was ready to start class and they all had to take their seats.

The kwamis hiding in their bags waited for the class to settle until they peaked out of their bags to signal who would go where first. Plagg winked and disappeared. Tikki waited for Plagg to phase through the purse and join her.

“Missed me, Sugarcube?” Plagg whispered as he phased into the bag.

Tikki just rolled her eyes. “You backed up your excuse as making treats for everyone, too, huh?”

“Works out great! Now we get to eat twice of what we got for each other.” Plagg chuckled as he eyed the cheesy treats in the bag. “Mmm… Handmade baked cheesy treats! Thank you, Tikki’s holder! And thank you, Sugarcube~ You know I love it!” Plagg said as he started to eat the cheesy treats.

Tikki just sighed. But she still smiled, glad that her partner was happy.

Once Plagg finished gulping the last bite of the cheesy confections, he held out his hand for Tikki to take. “Back to my bag for your treat~”

Tikki held back a giggle, she couldn’t take his attempt at being a gentleman seriously when he still had a cheesy crumb on his cheek. She grabbed the crumb and ate it to tease him.

“Hey! You could’ve put it in my mouth.” Plagg said, offended she ate the crumb.

“Your loss for missing it. Now, take me to your chariot, Sir Stinky Sock.” Tikki teased as he grumbled and took her hand. They both phased through the bag, the classroom floor, and into Adrien’s bag.

“Oh wow, these cookies are beautiful!” Tikki exclaimed quietly as Plagg took them out of the box. She happily took a bite and enjoyed the buttery sweet taste. In her joy she leaned over to kiss Plagg on the cheek. “This was a fun idea. Thanks for having it, Plagg.” She said softly as she took another bite.

Plagg blushed and crossed his arms trying to remain cool. “Oh, you know… Just wanted to help kill the boredom… and get something different to eat…” He tried to sound nonchalant, but his tail betrayed him as it formed a heart.

However, this sweet moment couldn’t be properly completed as a school alarm suddenly went off.

“What was that?” Tikki said as she quickly finished the cookie she was munching on.

“I don’t know… Some sort of alarm? Oh no-” They felt Adrien’s bag shift as it was being picked up and placed on his shoulder.

Tikki peaked out out of the bag and knew she was in a predicament with everyone walking about. “Plagg! I can’t sneak out of here now! Everyone is alert!”

“Alright, class! Please walk outside to the front of the building for the fire drill until you’re instructed to come back in!” They heard the teacher tell everyone.

“A fire drill? Oh no, oh no, oh no… Plagg! I need to get back to Marinette!” Tikki squeaked.

Plagg knew he had to do something fast to prevent his friend from having a panic attack. “Hang on, Tikki, you know these two tend to gravitate towards each other. Let’s just… wait for the right moment for you to jump right into the bag. Right?” He tried to rub her back to help her stay calm.

As if on cue, Alya was already dragging Marinette towards Adrien and Nino as they started to walk towards the front of the school.

“There! Come here quick, you can probably fly to her purse when they’re all distracted talking.” Plagg stated as he led Tikki to the spot he was peeking out of.

Alya and Nino had sandwiched Marinette and Adrien between them as they walked, probably another attempt at Alya trying to keep them close. It was helpful for Plagg and Tikki though. He held the flap open a bit so Tikki could make her escape. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t plan for the sudden hug attack from Chloé, nearly knocking Adrien over and causing Plagg to fly out of the bag. “Adrikiiiins! Let’s wait in front of the school together~ And during lunch break, you should totally come to the hotel with me to try some of our new special dishes!”

Throughout Chloé's babbling, Plagg panicked and flew quickly into Marinette’s backpack since it was the closest place to hide. This was NOT good.

Plagg and Tikki watched as Chloé began to drag Adrien away who smiled and waved apologetically. “Well, I was already planning on eating lunch with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Maybe we could all go to the hotel together?” Adrien offered as he called to them. “We’ll all get lunch together, later, alright?”

Chloé grimaced as he waved at them, hoping she had already pulled him far enough away. But alas, they were still within viewing distance since the front of the school isn’t that broad of an area. “Ugh, do they have to come? It could just be the two of us. Like old time’s sake!”

Adrien frowned. “It’s the holidays, why don’t we enjoy it with more people? Besides, they’re my friends. Were you planning on leaving Sabrina out of lunch, too?” He asked as he watched the red head quickly trying to follow them.

Chloé scoffed. “I guess if that’s the only way you’ll come. Sabrina’s coming too, of course.” She nodded to her friend who had finally caught up to them.

Tikki let out a soft whine as she watched Marinette get further away.

"What was that noise?" Sabrina asked. Tikki quick dove deeper in the bag and was thankful when Adrien stated she must have imagined it cause he didn't hear anything. She was safe for now. But she would have to hope that no Akumas appeared or else they would be in even more trouble.

Meanwhile, Alya was holding Marinette back from attacking Chloé. "Hey, girl, I know I hate it when she does that, too, but Adrien gave us the okay. Looks like he can deal with her today."

"It's just so rude how she tackle hugs him like that! Has she ever heard of personal space?" Marinette grumbled.

"You know how our man, Adrien is. Besides, he added us to her plans so he wins in the end." Nino added.

"We don't." Marinette grumbled as she crossed her arms. She then saw Adrien looking over and pretended to smile happily. "But… if Adrien wants to include her and Sabrina in on lunch I guess we can deal with them for him."

"That's my girl!" Alya hugged Marinette but froze when she heard some sort of noise of disgust. "What am I being too cheesy for you?" Alya asked.

"H-huh? No! I'm not sure what that was. Maybe it was my stomach? I kinda hope this fire drill just lets us go into lunch cause I'm pretty hungry! Hahaha…" She laughed nervously kinda confused by Tikki's lower voice. Was she not feeling good? Does she need to take her to Fu again?

Alya gave her a questioning look but shrugged her shoulders. "It is close to lunch time. If we're going to the hotel my mom has some awesome new dishes to try! I think Chloé forgets that my mom is the 'awesome chef' she brags about haha."

"Oh look, Ms. Bustier is here. Looks like you got your wish, Marinette, she seems to be telling everyone to go to lunch instead of class. Let's go catch up with… huh looks like he ditched Chloé."

Nino and Alya started walking over to Chloé and Sabrina who looked annoyed. 

"Uh, I'll catch up I just need to use the restroom quick!" Marinette said as she ran off.

Meanwhile, Chloé rolled her eyes at the couple approaching her. "Did Dupain-Cheng abandon us cause she realized she's not good enough for Adrien?" 

"Please, you know Marinette has a better chance with Adrien than you." Alya quipped back. Sabrina was quick to defend her friend when Alya quickly continued. "She had to use the restroom. Besides didn't Adrien abandon you?"

"Actually, Adrien had to excuse himself to the bathroom as well!" Sabrina explained.

"Huh… You ever notice how they both tend to disappear to the bathroom around the same time?" Nino noted. "Weird how they're so in sync."

This caused all the girls to freeze. Until Chloé scoffed once more and crossed her arms. "Don't be utterly ridiculous. It's just a stupid coincidence."

\---------------

Back with Marinette and Adrien in their respective bathrooms both Miraculous holders were checking on their kwami's weird behavior.

"Plagg?" Adrien whispered as he opened up his bag. To his surprise he didn't see a black cat with green eyes staring up at him as usual. Instead he found a left over Christmas cookie box. "You okay? I've never heard you squeak like that before."

Tikki was lucky she could hide in the box but she had to think fast. She decided to start snoring loudly. Plagg was known to sleep a lot. Maybe let out another "sleepy squeak."

That seemed to appease Adrien as he chuckled. "You silly glutton. Try to sleep a little quieter, buddy."

Meanwhile Marinette looked in her purse expecting to see Tikki, but instead being greeted with nothing. "Tikki!? Where are you!" Marinette panicked. 

Plagg was in trouble. It was good he wasn't exposed right away by being in her book bag, but there was no way he could mimic his partner's high pitched voice to trick her holder. Instead of speaking up he decided to let Marinette think Tikki was missing.

"Oh no, where did you go? Did you get knocked out again? Are you pretending to be a toy again? Tikki!" She called in a whisper tone making sure no other girls were in the bathroom. She had to search for her.

Plagg felt like the biggest jerk making her panic but he couldn't expose himself. Either way Tikki was going to kill him. Some idea he had.

She quickly ran out of the restroom in a panic. Only to collide with Adrien who just left the boy's restroom. 

Adrien found himself being tackled by a girl again, but this wasn't a controlled tackle and he toppled over with Marinette on top of him. 

"I'm so so so so sorry. I was in a panic and ADRIEN OH MY GOSH SORRY I'M CLUTZ SUCH PANIC." Poor Marinette's brain was fried from the shock.

Adrien held up his finger to her mouth and shushed her quietly. "Shhh… Hey, deep breaths. Focus on breathing your face is red from the lack of air. Breath as I count. 1… 2… 3… Out… 2… 3…"

Marinette did as he instructed, it helped her calm down but didn't do much to help make the blush go away as she saw she was still laying on top of him. He had removed his finger from her mouth and went to pat her back. "Sorry…" she muttered softly, tears at the corner of her eyes.

Adrien had seen Marinette panic and be flustered many times before but this was new. He moved to sit up and helped Marinette move beside him. He continued rubbing her back. "What's wrong Marinette?" 

"I lost my…" she paused. She couldn't say kwami. She had to think fast. "...gift. It was given to me by someone important and I need to find it." 

"Okay. I'll help you look for it. Where did you see it last?" Adrien inquired. He was determined to help Marinette out especially if this item was so precious to her.

"I usually always keep it in my purse. But it wasn't in there." She covered her eyes. She needed to stop thinking so negatively. She didn't want to get akumatized.

Meanwhile, Adrien thought the same thing about her emotional state. He decided to grab her purse and handed it to her. "Whenever I lose something I double check the last place I saw it. Sometimes we can easily overlook things."

Marinette let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "But that's why I was in such a panic, it wasn't… there?" Yet when she opened up her purse Tikki awkwardly smiled up at her holding a black cat bead. Where she got it, she had no idea but it would be her cover. "I can't believe it…" she picked up the bead from the Kwami and showed it to Adrien. "You were right… it was right in there. Looks like it got caught underneath something." She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow, what a cool bead!" Adrien stated, honestly surprised to see that was what made her so upset. But he wouldn't judge her, everyone has their own special items. 

It was then they heard an annoyed screech along with some chuckles. "Did you guys forget about lunch?"  
"Why are you both sitting on the floor?" Chloé, Alya, Nino with Sabrina quietly behind them showed up to the scene. 

Marinette and Adrien quickly helped each other back up to their feet.

"I was helping Marinette find her lost bead!" Adrien explained as he winked at Marinette. "You better now?" He asked, still holding her hand after helping her up.

"Y-Yeah… Thanks, Adrien," she quietly replied still embarrassed by how she reacted.

Chloé quick came over and grabbed Adrien's other hand tugging him towards the front of the school. "Not that I care if I miss class having a long lunch but I don't want to ruin Adrien's ability to go to school. Either come or don't come I don't care"

Alya sighed, "Yeah, let's get going. You can show me this special bead when we get there."

\---------------

Marinette quickly thought of an excuse saying her grandma gave the bead to her as a gift to add to her lucky charm. That was enough to appease the group as they knew her grandma was constantly in and out of Paris. Crisis adverted.

"So… Did she get a black cat because you're a fan of Chat Noir?" Adrien asked curiously.

"I… suppose you could say that." Marinette stated. "But I think Ladybug is just as cool! Not to mention all the other superheroes that help out!" She hoped that would slightly derail the conversation by getting Chloé...

"Well, of course, Queen Bee is the best!"

Good she took the bait. The conversation turned into a discussion about the additional superheros and how Paris has been dealing with the akuma situation. Overall, it was actually a decent lunch considering it involved Chloé and Sabrina tagging along. Marinette didn't mind too much because the smile on Adrien's face was worth it.

Underneath the table Marinette's purse and Adrien's bag leaned up against each other. The two kwamis leaned against the edge of their bags, aware of the other kwami's presence.

"Tikki, I am so sorry. I panicked when she called for you and I didn't want to expose my holder's identity! This whole thing is my fault."

"Plagg…" Tikki's monotonous tone did not bode well for said the black cat kwami. He took a deep breath and prepared for the lecture.

"You idiot. We almost got caught! But… thankfully, we didn't. No more gift exchanges from now on though." She held onto the black cat bead carefully. "Also, I said no physical gifts. So why did you give this to me before the chaos happened?"

"Cause… I found it and thought you would like it." Truth is Plagg hoped it would be a nice reminder of himself, though he would never admit that. "It's also the holiday season. I wanted to get you something nice, Sugarcube." He phased through to Tikki's location one last time.

Tikki let out an exasperated sigh but opened up her arm to hug him. "Stinky Sock, you are so frustrating. But thank you for the gift, I love it."

"So, do I get a gift?" Plagg teased sticking out his tongue.

"Naughty Kwami don't get holiday gifts." Tikki quipped back as she booped his noise. "But… I suppose I can give you a thank you kiss." Tikki leaned over to leave a soft kiss on his lips leaving Plagg blushing completely. "It's been fun but please go back to your bag before we get separated from our holders again." Tikki said while cuddling with him.

"Okay, Sugarcube. Happy Holidays. You know how I feel for you." Plagg stated while still holding her.

"How's that, Stinky? You think I'm a mind reader?" Tikki knew exactly what he felt for her but she would torture him a little bit more while they cuddled. "You like me?"

"No… well yes… but more than that." Plagg grumbled. 

"I'm the best friend ever?" She giggled when Plagg groaned.

"Please don't… I deal with the oblivious blond romantic enough." He took a deep breath and sighed giving in to her game. "I love you, Tikki." He said softly as he rubbed his head against hers.

"I love you, too, Plagg. Happy Holidays. Now go back to your bag, please. We've been lucky so far." She said as they both gave each other one last hug. 

"That's because your luck is stronger than my bad luck." Plagg replied as he returned to Adrien's school bag. He returned to leaning against the bag knowing she was right there.

It had been an eventful day, but both kwamis were satisfied with their gift exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> I Googled different French treats to figure out what Adrien and Marinette could bring to class.
> 
> Christmas sablés cookies: https://www.monpetitfour.com/french-christmas-cookies/ 
> 
> Gougeres made with Gruyère cheese: https://simplebites.net/classic-gruyere-gougeres-a-make-ahead-party-snack-for-holiday-entertaining/ 
> 
> I realize there may be a few additional edits that may be needed but I wanted to get this out before the year ends.
> 
> I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday season and has a great New Year!
> 
> I'm also sharing this with the MiraculousVN.tumblr.com blog! Go check it out if you want to follow the project!


End file.
